1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to promotions generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to novel method and apparatus for identifying winning and losing tokens used in promotions.
2. Background Art.
Promotions are widely employed in connection with the furnishing of goods and services and take many forms. Perhaps one of the simplest promotional schemes is the distribution of discount coupons in newspapers, magazines, and separate mailings, offering the recipient cost savings on specified goods and/or services. Another scheme is the giving of a discount if a certain quantity of goods or services are purchased or if a winning symbol appears on the customer's cash register tape.
Appealing to the gambling instincts of many people, a merchant may distribute to potential customers coupons having, for example, bar codes printed thereon. The customers take the coupons to the merchant's establishment where the coupons are inserted into a machine which indicates whether the coupon is a "winner"--that is, it entitles the customer to a discount or to free merchandise or services--or otherwise the coupon is a "loser." A substantial disadvantage of such an arrangement is that bar codes are relatively easily counterfeited by readily available means.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide method and means for identifying winning and losing tokens used in a promotion in which the tokens are not easily counterfeited.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such method and means that are economically and easily constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.